Metacynorta
Metacynorta F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904 is a small genus of the Neotropical family Cosmetidae, subfamily Cosmetinae with six species from Mexico, Guatemala, Colombia and Peru. Synonymy Metacynorta F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904: : 554; Roewer, 1912b:23; 1923: 304; 1927c: 548; Walker, 1928: 158; Mello-Leitão, 1933c: 107; Roewer, 1963: 50 (type species Vonones part: Goodnight & Goodnight, 1953b: 59. Tonalia Roewer, 1963: 51 (type species Libitioides petrunkevitchi Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942a, by original designation), subsequently a junior synonym of Metacynorta gracilipes F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904. Etymology Placement Orignally placed in Cosmetidae, Cosmetinae. Type species Metacynorta gracilipes F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904, by original designation. Diagnosis F.O. Pickard-Cambridge (1904), says (p. 554):Pickard-Cambridge, F. O. 1904-1905. Opiliones, pp. 546-585 + pls. 52-54. Arachnida. Araneidea and Opiliones. In: F. D. Godman & O. Salvin, Biologia Centrali-Americana, London, 2: i-ix + 1-610 pp. + pls. 1-54. pp. 545-560, pl. 52; 1905 pp. 561-610, pls. 53, 54. General characters as in Cynorta, but the tarsus of leg i. has five segments, instead of six, the first two being slightly enlarged in the ♂. Dorsal scutum with two minute tubercles on the first segment and a pair of rather larger ones on the third. The margin of the fifth segment and that of the four free segments set with minute tubercles, the fourth being also studded with minute tubercles on its disc. Eye-tumulus about one-third longer, transversely, than broad. Legs very slender, subequal, iii. and iv. scarcely stouter. Palpi and mandibles similar in structure to those of Cynorta. Tarsal segments, i. 5 ; ii. 9 ; iix. 7 ; iv, 7. However, some later species were added to the genus which also have tubercles on area IV. Roewer 1963 (p.51) defined his new genus Tonalia in the following way: With the characteristics of the subfamily: 1st and 4th area of the scutum, each with a tubercle-pair, 3rd area with a pair of spines, 2nd and 5th area, and free tergites, plus the anal operculum unarmed. - Number of 1st tarsus 5, 2nd-4th tarsus each more than 6, 1st and 2nd Distitarsus each 3-segmented. Note: the two Mexican species, described by GOODNIGHT 1942 (: 8-10) under Libitioides, must because of the outline of their 'Laufbein-Tarsen' (running-leg tarsi), be placed in a special state of mind if firm consistency is to be served, although their scutum armature is the same as in Libitioides sensu stricto. We choose the new generic name after the locality of the species petrunkevitchi, which we define as a generotype; these are the following two species: Tonalia longipes (GOODNIGHT 1942), [Libitioides longipes GOODNIGHT 1942, Amer. Mus. Novit., 1163: 8 F. 6 (♂, ♀)]; Tonalia petrunkevitchi (GOODNIGHT 1942), [Libitioides petrunkevitchi GOODNIGHT 1942, Amer. Mus. Novit., 1163: 9 F. 1 (♂, ♀)]. [Original - Mit den Merkmalen der Subfamilie: 1. und 4. Area des Scutum mit je einem Tuberkelpaar, 3. Area mit einem Dornenpaar, 2. und 5. Area und freie Tergite nebst Operculum anale unbewehrt. — Gliedzahl des 1. Tarsus 5, des 2.-4. Tarsus jeweils mehr als 6, 1. und 2. Distitarsus jeweils 3-gliedrig. Nota: die beiden mexikanischen Arten, die GOODNIGHT 1942 (: 8-10) unter Libitioides beschrieb, müssen wegen der Gliederung ihrer Laufbein-Tarsen in ein besonderes Genus gestellt werden, wenn fester Konsequenz Genüge geschehen soll, trotzdem ihre Scutumbewehrung die gleiche ist wie bei Libitioides s. str. Wir wählen den neuen Gattungsnamen nach dem Fundort der Art petrunkevitchi, die wir als Generotypus bestimmen; es handelt sich um die beiden folgenden Arten: Tonalia longipes (GOODNIGHT 1942), [Libitioides longipes GOODNIGHT 1942, Amer. Mus. Novit., 1163: 8 F. 6 (♂, ♀)]; Tonalia petrunkevitchi (GOODNIGHT 1942), [Libitioides petrunkevitchi GOODNIGHT 1942, Amer. Mus. Novit., 1163: 9 F. 1 (♂, ♀)].]. Included species * Metacynorta bella Roewer, 1963: 50 - Colombia (Putamayo). * Metacynorta bimaculata Roewer, 1947: 9 - Peru (Loreto). * Metacynorta gracilipes F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1904: 554 - Guatemala, Later Mexico (Chiapas). * Metacynorta longipes (Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942): 8 - Mexico (Oaxaca). * Metacynorta spinofemoralis (Goodnight & Goodnight, 1953): 67 - Mexico - (Chiapas). (Includes synonym Libitiodes sic petrunkevitchi Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942. * Metacynorta vokesi Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942: 10 - Mexico (Nayarit). Notes Kury 2003 notes that "Roewer (1963) created the genus Tonalia for two species of Libitioides, one of them was under synonymy. By doing this, he either implicitly removed the species from synonymy or overlooked this previous nomenclatural act. Anyway, this synonymy does not affect the designation of the type species. Under the system of Goodnight & Goodnight, Tonalia should be a synonym of Vonones. Another problem is that M. gracilipes is the type species of Metacynorta, so, if the synonymy of L. petrunkevitchi with M. gracilipes is accepted, Tonalia becomes a junior synonym of Metacynorta. References Category:Genera Category:Neotropical Category:South America Category:Central America